cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Recinos
"But why Master, we can't just let them die here!" -Anthony Recinos Anthony Recinos '''(also known as General Recinos) was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Just like his brother Anakin Recinos, he was trained in the ways of the Force, being born into a force-sensitive family. Anthony was always a very intelligent child and often spent time reading and studying the force and its powers. His dream, unlike his brother's, was to become a Jedi Knight Training to become a Jedi (43 BBY- 36 BBY) When Anthony was told that he was going to go to Coruscant, he was very excited. Even though his dream had finally become a reality, he was very sad. Anthony had been very attached to his mother for his whole life, and now he had to leave her and his father. As he said his final goodbyes, he remembered that his brother would be at the Jedi Temple as well. This cheered him up a bit, but not enough to let go of his parents. He arrived at the temple and was assigned to a Jedi Younging group where he met his friend Zack. Master Yoda discovered that Anthony, like his brother, was strong with the force and would become a Jedi Knight one day. His brother,Anakin Recinos, would visit him and watch him train every day when he had time to. He noticed that Anthony would sometimes get frustrated when a training droid hit him. Ever since Anakin had known him, Anthony would get frustrated with he did not do something right. When he turned 10 and a half years old, Anthony was assigned to a master. He was assigned to a man by the name of Anakin Recinos; his brother. Important Mission (21 BBY) 15 years after he was assigned to his master, Anthony Recinos was summoned for a very important mission. This would not be a easy task; to be in the mission to destroy the Malevolence. He would be going there with his brother, and now master, Anakin Recinos. Anthony had never led a squadron of ships without a master, but that would change today. Anakin had to be somewhere else on the ship and would not be able to go with him this time around. Anthony was exited that now he had a change to show his master his full potenial and leadership by himself. Anthony arrived at the hangar and met his troops. Then he saw his best friend Zack at the hangar. Zack told him that he was going to go with him on this mission. Anthony was very exited and was anxious to get into space. They jumped into their starfighters and headed into space. Anthony was amazed at the size of the Malevolence and was getting sort of nervous. They eventually got to the enormous flagship and many Vulture droids approaching them and firing at them. '''It seemed as if the Vulture droids would never start coming. As Anthony, Zack and their squadron shot down droid after droid, more came and in larger numbers; making it harder to get through them all. One after another, Y-Wings were being taken down and blown to pieces on the surface of the enormous ship. Anthony, Zack and three other ships were the only ones left out of the 15 ships that first came out of the cruiser. Then when Anthony and Zack had taken down a majority of the Vulture droids, General Anakin Skywalker flew by with his ships and Anthony followed him. They headed to the ion cannon of the Malevolence and blew it up, making Grievous retreat. Anthony flew to the cruiser and had his starfighter repaired where he met with his brother, Anakin. "I am very impressed with your bravery and flying out there," said Anakin "Thank you master," replied Anthony. Second Battle of Felucia (21 BBY) A while after his mission to battle the Malevolence, Anthony Recinos had been training with his master for a long time, and was now a Jedi Knight. He had always wanted to be a Jedi Knight since he was very young, and had always been his main goal. Now he had proven he was worthy of the title. Anthony had become better with a lightsaber and stronger with the Force. Anakin was very proud of him and was glad he had trained his brother to become a great Jedi. Although, another chance to prove he was ready to be a knight would come very soon. Category:Male Characters Category:Super Troopers Category:Commander Category:Galactic Republic Category:Humans